Title and Registration
by EmoStarlette
Summary: OC.OTH crossover. When the OC gang gets stranded in Tree Hill, tempers and jealousies will flare, and romance will blossom. Co-written with Ali-Chan.
1. Roadtrip!

Disclaimer: EmoStarlette and Ali-Chan claim no rights to One Tree Hill or the OC.

Title: Title and Registration

The Lovely Authors: Ali-Chan and EmoStarlette

Rating: PG?

Why: Because the world needs a strong, funny, and intriguing OC/OTH crossover!

"Miami beach here we come!" Summer cheered before turning to face Seth, "I

gotta give you credit Cohen, you actually pulled this road trip off. And Chino, seriously, I don't know how you convinced the Cohen's to let you guys go, but you rock."

"Remind me again why we're driving, and not flying?" Marissa questioned, glancing at the light blue mini-van they had rented.

"Marissa, I think you're missing the point of a roooaad trip," Seth drew the words out like he was talking to a child.

"Shut up Seth," Marissa glared at him. "I'm just saying instead of spending six days round trip on the road, and that's assuming nothing slows us down, why don't we fly?"

"Because Coop, everyone has to go on a road trip at least once in their lives," Summer responded. "Besides it'll be a blast." Not wanting to create anymore of a dispute, Marissa gave up and retreated to the car. It was one cheap looking van, and she sullenly wondered why they even bothered. The Range Rover would have fit five, and they could have taken it if a certain Nichol love child hadn't decided to tag along at the last possible second. Plus, Zach was coming along, meaning Marissa was probably going to end up exploring Miami on her own. She'd just have to find her own fun.

"Alright, I'm here!" Lindsay announced, running up the driveway with her single bag. "Sorry for holding everyone up, my mom totally wigged and asked like a thousand questions."

"No worries," Summer shrugged, as she climbed into the front seat of the car, "One thing though, how can you only take one bag? We're going for like 2 weeks."

"Yeah, I know, but I don't have a ton of clothes to take anyways," Lindsay admitted nervously, "But I figure I can just stop at a laundry mat down there or something, and wash some things."

"You do your own laundry?" Summer raised a carefully waxed eyebrow, but then suddenly felt bad, "I mean, that's cool. Independence it totally in these days."

"Alright, it's about time we get this show on the road," Seth bounced the car keys in his right hand, as he ushered everyone into the car. As soon as everyone was situated, he stuck the car keys into the ignition and started the car, "Let the road trip commence!"

"I'm hungry," Summer whined, playing with the power window, "Can't we stop soon?"

"Come on, we're only like 13 hours away from Miami," Seth argued, slightly tempted to turn up the radio just to drown her out. "Here eat some of these pop tarts." He hoisted an open box of pop tarts in front of her face, which she immediately turned her nose up at.

"No way," Summer shook her head, and pushed the box away, "It's been almost 2 days since I had any real food."

"We ate at a Red Lobster last night in Nashville, Sum," Marissa pointed out from the middle seat, "And you've had food since then."

"I know," Summer whined, "But I'm still hungry! I'm not going to wait 13 hours for food!"

"Yeah, but can't you wait until we at least get into Florida?" Seth pleaded, "We really don't have the time for a pit stop."

"We would if you didn't drive so damn slow, Cohen!" Summer rolled her eyes, "We'd probably be there already."

"We went over this on the way to Tijuana, remember?" Seth pointed out, "I doubt we need to rehash it _again_."

"Whatever," Summer cried, "I am so making sure someone else drives us home. I mean seriously-"

"Enough," Zach piped up from next to Marissa, "I speak for everyone when I say we're tired of your bickering."

"Sorry sweetie," Summer apologized quietly, suddenly realizing she had practically forgotten Zach was in the car.

"Yeah, and freaking Romeo and Juliet are asleep back there," Marissa griped, motioning to Ryan and Lindsay who were peacefully snuggled together in the back seat. The three of them sensed the anger in Marissa's voice, but opted not to say anything. "Wouldn't want to wake them up now, would we?"

"Nope, I'm sure we wouldn't," Seth agreed just to humor her, "So what's up with DJ? Why didn't he want to come?"

"He doesn't have enough vacation time," Marissa answered, but didn't want to stick to the subject, "Can I have one of those pop tarts?"

"Sure," Summer grabbed the box from the dashboard, and tossed it to Marissa, before turning back to face the windshield. The car grew quiet as everyone focused on the North Carolina landscape. Due to a minor detour, they had been forced to go through a few smaller towns before they could get back onto the main highway. Summer leaned back, thinking that maybe some good old shut-eye would take her mind off of her stomach. Just as she was about to nod off, she noticed a small squirrel out of the corner of her eye. It was sitting on the side of the road, poised to run across the road.

"Seth, watch out!" Summer screamed, grabbing his arm as she realized the squirrel was trying to make a break for it. "Oh my god, don't hit him!"

"Hit who?!?" Seth questioned, bewildered and immediately searching for a small child or person of some sort. Instead of answering, Summer grabbed the wheel and jerked it to the left, causing the car to swerve in front of another car and over the grassy median, the front end of the minivan connecting with the back of a green convertible VW Bug.

"Holy crap," Marissa gasped from the back seat.

"What the hell just happened?" Ryan groaned, his voice still verging on groggy came from the very back.

"Is everyone okay?" Zach asked immediately.

"Fine," everyone chimed at different intervals.

"We should check on the other car," Zach suggested, always the level headed one of the group. Everyone quickly climbed out of the van, still shaken and hoping that the other people in the car are okay. Once they were all out of the car, a teenage girl, probably their age, was getting out of the driver seat of the bug, her dark hair blowing in the wind and her face the picture of rage.

"Who the hell granted you your license, Billy Joel?"

AN from Ali-Chan: Hi everyone! So Stephanie and I teamed up to write a  
kickass OTH/OC crossover because...well we wanted too and that's enough of a  
reason. So review because we are both review freaks and be patient with us  
and out updating because we both have busy lives, I personally work like 40  
hours a week and I am trying as hard as I can to get updates on Stand Beside  
Me, my OC story, and of course Stephanie has her Stepmom (OC story as well)  
so we're busy, but loving the direction this is going so...read and review,  
please!!

AN from EmoStarlette: Hi guys! Obviously you've read this if you've gotten this far! Yay! Thanks for taking your time, and I know this is in OTH, so your probably wondering why there's not as much OTH action so far. Don't worry! We'll get there! LOL. Just give us some time, and please, please, please review! THANKS SO MUCH, and GOD BLESS!


	2. Mr Nutterbutters

"Are you guys okay?" Lindsay asked bravely as she pushed her way forward, "We're really sorry about that, it was a total accident."

"Accident? Well if you guys learned to watch the freaking road, there wouldn't have been an "accident"," The brunette fumed, crossing her arms tightly against her chest.

"Hey now," Ryan stepped in front of Lindsay protectively, "We just want to make sure you guys are okay."

"Yeah," Summer threw in, "I mean it wasn't our fault. We were trying to dodge a squirrel, and-"

"Great, I'm glad Mr. Nutterbutters is fine," She narrowed her eyes, "But as you can see there's a baby in our car. Do you really think the life of a squirrel is more important then that of a child's? She could have serious physical and psychological damage for the rest of her life!"

"Cool it Brooke," A blonde, curly haired girl emerged from the car holding the completely calm baby, "Jenny is just fine."

"Okay, how about my car?" Brooke asked, walking around to the front of her bug. "This is going to cost hundreds of dollars to repair!"

"Our insurance will cover it," Seth assured immediately but then glanced over his shoulder at Ryan, "right?"

Ryan nodded, "of course, your dad made sure we had insurance on the car. Everything is taken care of."

"Now that all of that is taken care of," Marissa stated, "Where the hell are we?"

"There's no major city in a 50 mile radius," Zach informed, he'd taken over Summer's navigating an hour into their trip when she proved to be horrible at it.

"I'll call triple A and see if they can bail us out of this God-forsaken nowhere land," Summer responded immediately pulling out a cell phone.

"Wait just a second," the Californian's turned their attention back to the blonde they'd completely forgotten about.

"Yeah?" Seth asked.

"There's a auto body shop in Tree Hill, they'll tow you're car and can fix it there if you want," the blonde suggested as her friend talked harshly into the phone.

"Dammit Nathan," the angry brunette's voice rose before anyone could respond to the blonde's offer. "I need a tow truck now, not 45 minutes from now. Yeah there's another car too but you better bet your ass you're towing mine first. Well their's but...well I didn't try but...fine whatever 45 minutes."

"So we're waiting here for another 45 minutes?" Marissa questioned, growing restless in the humidity that she was by no means used to.

"Unfortunately, yes," Brooke nodded after flipping her phone shut and turning to Peyton, "Nathan's going to come pick their car up but he said mine sounds like it's drivable. So I'm thinking we should get going before anything else can go wrong."

"Wait," Peyton said, bouncing Jenny to keep her quiet, "We can't just leave them all here. We should wait until Nathan comes."

"Fine, whatever," Brooke shrugged but made her way to the drivers side of the car anyway, "But I'm waiting in the car with the AC pumped." Brooke slammed the door, leaving everyone to stare at each other awkwardly.

"We're really sorry about all of this," Seth offered again, unsure of what else to say.

"It's fine, really," She reassured them with a smile, "Brooke is just...Brooke. I should be apologizing to you guys. But I'm Peyton by the way, and this is Jenny." Peyton grabbed Jenny's fist and waved it at the others jokingly.

"Hi, Jenny," Summer cooed, suddenly taking on a maternal instinct. After tickling the baby for a couple of seconds, she stood back up and introduced everyone, "I'm Summer, the tall skinny chick is Marissa, the tall skinny dude is Seth, the broody guy over there is Ryan, and that's his girlfriend Lindsay, and lastly this here is Zach, my boyfriend." Summer patted Zach's shoulder, but didn't turn to face him.

"So where are you all from?" Peyton asked, squinting from the sun.

"Orange County, California," Ryan answered, "We were headed for Miami."

"Orange County, wow," Peyton laughed, "So you guys must be the wealthy kids,  
huh?"

"Yeah, for the most part," Marissa admitted as she picked at her manicured nails, "don't be fooled by it though. People with money are just like everyone else, except they have more to lose."

"Not quite as much to lose out here," Peyton grinned, "Tree Hill isn't wealthy  
like Orange County, but we're not exactly bad off either. It's basically a toss up. But everything is pretty comfortable, and we all get along...for the most part."

"You can, you know, go," Marissa suggested half an hour into the hot wait as Jenny began to fuss.

Peyton waved her off, "Really it's fine. Jenny's just ready for her nap, she'll probably fall asleep soon."

"Is she yours?" Seth inquired bluntly.

"No," Peyton shook her head. "She's my boyfriend's."

"Oh," Seth nodded and with the rest of the group. By then everyone had either settled on the grassy median or continued to stand.

"What the hell is up with this weather?" Summer snapped, tugging at her dark hair that was taking on a curly look, "I mean how in the hell can there be this much humidity, I don't think I can breathe."

"Can you bitch some more?" Brooke had finally stepped out of her car, "God spoiled rich kids.

Peyton couldn't help but shoot her best friend an amused glance through her scolding, "Come on Brooke, cut them some slack."

"Slack?" Brooke arched an eyebrow, "They hit me remember? And yet somehow  
I get stuck waiting for their tow truck, when I should just being taking my poor car in to be fixed."

"Your car?" Summer demanded, "Our minivan isn't even drivable."

"And whose fault is that?" Brooke questioned.

"The squirrel..."

"Oh God here we go," Brooke moaned. Before the two petite brunettes could continue to go at it, a tow truck pulled up to the median.

"Thank God," Zach muttered; even he was tired of Brooke and Summer's arguing. As the driver of the tow truck climbed out, Marissa couldn't help but openly stare at him.

"Hello salty goodness," She breathed, not even realizing she'd said it out loud.

"Don't bother," Peyton commented, shifting Jenny in her arms, "He's married."

"Married?" Marissa's eyes went wide, "But he looks like he's our age."

"He is."

* * *

A/N: I'm ecstatic to hear that you guys are liking this so far! Slowly but surely it's moving along, bear with it, lol! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews though, we appreciate them and they really help boost our productivity!

Love Always,

Ali and Steph


	3. Break Down Here

Chapter Three

"Nathan, thank god," Brooke moved quickly toward Nathan who heading toward the minivan to get a good look. After studying the damages for a few minutes, he headed back towards the group.

"Hey Brooke," Nathan acknowledged her hurriedly, but continued over to the group of teens whom he did not recognize, "I'm Nathan Scott, from Scott Automotive."

"Ryan Atwood," Ryan stepped forward and shook Nathan's hand. "You can tow us?"

"Yeah, it's definitely not even close to drivable," Nathan nodded, "It's looking pretty bad, but I can't really tell how long it'll take to fix. I'll take it back to the shop and we'll take care of it right away, but I can't take all of you back. There's only room with four more in the truck. Brooke could you..."

"What?" Brooke sighed, "Seriously you want me to help more?" Upon receiving 8 pleading looks, she finally caved, "Fine, whatever, I can fit two more,  
but they're going to have to squish in back with Jenny's car seat."

"That's fine," Lindsay spoke up, "We can all totally fit."

* * *

"My God, are you guys okay?" Haley asked as she rushed into the garage. Everyone had just arrived in Tree Hill, all of them looking tired and unsettled. "I got your call, and I figured I'd better get down here."

"We're fine," Peyton responded before Brooke could get a word in, afraid of what her dramatic best friend might come up with, "It was a fender bender, that's all."

"Oh thank God," Haley breathed, finally turning her attention to the rest of the group, "So this is them?"

"Yep," Brooke sighed, reapplying her lip gloss in the side view mirror of her car, "That's them."

"They look okay," Haley shrugged after looking them over, "You know Brooke, it never hurt anyone to be nice."

"Says you tutorwife," Brooke teased, "They'll be gone in no time, there's no reason for me to be nice."

"Get ready to eat your words," Nathan laughed as he came up from behind, "Their van is pretty messed up. It'll take us two days just to make it drivable, and that's if we're lucky."

"So, it's not like they can't get another rental car," Brooke pointed out, a slight grin playing on her face. Her smile quickly faded as she remembered a dilemma she had had herself not too long ago. "Damn."

"What?" Nathan questioned, his arm already wrapped around Haley's waist. Brooke rolled her eyes, really, was the freaking honeymoon ever going to end?

"You have to be 25 to rent a car," Brooke explained, "Unless you have a parent or guardian to sign off on it. I could be wrong, but I'm guessing they don't have any relatives out here."

"See?" Haley snickered, "Now your stuck. You'll just have to suck it up and be nice."

"Fine," Brooke pouted, but didn't make a move. Haley gave her a stern look and then proceeded to push her back towards the group.

"Hi guys," Haley waved slightly, "I'm Haley, and I'm guessing your all pretty hungry by now, so, if you'd like, we could take you over to the café for something to eat- on us."

"Free food?" Seth raised an eyebrow, "Count me in."

"I could eat," Marissa sighed, still looking un-amused. The rest of them followed suit, all admitting that they were hungry, or "totally famished", according to Summer.

* * *

"So this is Karen's Café," Haley stated as they finished the short walk to the café. "I work here and Nathan's brother's mom owns it."

"Nathan's mom?" Seth inquired after they had entered the restaurant. Haley shook her head and in her husband's absence attempted to explain his family, "Nathan and Lucas are half-brothers. Same dad different mothers."

"Yup, I definitely get that," Lindsay laughed instantly, thinking about her own family.

"Tree Hill has a lot of weird family connections, you probably won't be able to make sense of most of it," Peyton stated, a sleeping Jenny nestled in her arms. Summer couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Seth and Ryan are adopted brothers, because Seth's parents took Ryan in off the street when he stole a car. Marissa is Seth's step-aunt because her mom married Seth's grandfather. Lindsay is Seth's half aunt and Coop's step sister because Seth's grandfather, the one who married Marissa's mom, had an illegitimate daughter nobody knew about until Chrismukkah, which is a weird holiday Seth created. Oh and by the way Lindsay and Ryan are dating which is kind of sick because technically Lindsay is sort of Ryan's aunt, "Summer let out in one long breath. Both her friends and the strangers gaped at her with astonishment, "What? It's just like an episode of "The Valley"."

"You watch The Valley?" Brooke arches an eyebrow, "Bush Mountain is so much better than The Valley. The characters are much more believable."

"Bush Mountain? Ew, I mean seriously, a town whose entire focus is golf?" Summer smirked, "Yeah right, totally believable." Brooke shot a side ways sneer at Haley, silently cursing her for suggesting she be nice.

"Do you think you can suggest any good hotels in the area?" Zach questioned, changing the subject before Summer could get any more hotheaded.

"Yeah, there's a Motel 6 in town if you want to rough it," Haley replied, "But if your looking for something a little more upscale, there's a Hyatt just outside of town."

"We'll go with the Hyatt," Marissa said evenly, remembering the disgusting place they got stuck in in Tijuana. "Anyways, since we'll be stuck here a couple days, what is there to do?"

"There's really not a whole lot," Brooke shrugged, "It's summer so there aren't any school events. Mostly everyone hangs out here, or at TRIC, which is Peyton's club."

"No, it's not really _mine_," Peyton waved her off, "It belongs to Karen, the same woman who owns this place."

"Don't be modest," Brooke laughed, "You totally own that place. It wouldn't be there if it wasn't for you. You guys have to see it, it'll blow you away."

"Alright," Lindsay grinned, "Sounds like a plan."

"Tomorrow night then," Brooke finalized the plan. "We should probably get you guys to the Hyatt though, so you can rest up."

* * *

"Okay, so how in the hell are we going to make this work?" Summer asked as the 6 of them stood at the entrance of the room. They had just finished booking a room at the Hyatt, and were now trying to figure out the sleeping arrangements. Seeing as the hotel was mostly booked (go figure), they ended up booking a suite. The bad thing was, the room only had two beds.

"Well you couples can share, I'll take the couch, and Marissa here can have the floor," Seth joked, patting Marissa on the back.

"I don't think so," Marissa laughed, "You take the floor! In fact, shotgun!"

"Come on, you can't shotgun a couch!" Seth argued, racing her to the couch. He got there first, and stretched himself out so she couldn't push him off.

"No fair!" Marissa pouted, "But fine, whatever, I'll take the floor. Even though I think **someone** should be a gentlemen."

"Chivalry is dead, sugar," Seth replied, snuggling his face into a throw pillow, "We're all set then."

"Wait a minute," Lindsay squeaked, "I can't sleep in a bed with anyone else. I talk in my sleep, and snore, and I don't know, I'm just impossible to sleep by."

"Um, Lindsay, we're all in the same room," Ryan pointed out awkwardly, "No matter where you are, and we're all going to hear you."

"Your right about that," Lindsay's eyes widened, "But uh…I kick too. It's horrible, really."

"Okay," Zach shrugged, "Well Summer kicks too, so you can sleep with Summer then, because she sleeps like a rock, and I'll just take the floor as well."

"No, man, you can have the other bed, I'll take the floor," Ryan responded, "I'm used to it anyways."

"No, it's all yours, " Zach shook his head, "I'll be fine."

"I insist," Ryan replied, motioning towards the bed.

"In a minute I'm going to take the damn bed," Seth shouted from the couch.

"Fine, I'll take it," Ryan laughed, throwing his bag on the bed, "But only to piss you off."

"Real funny, Ryan, real funny," Seth muttered, already half asleep.

* * *

"Hey," Peyton knocked on Jake's door as she let herself in. It was nearly 8pm, and the sun had only just started to set.

"Hey," Jake quickly kissed both Peyton and Jenny, "You guys are okay?" Peyton nodded, she'd called Jake earlier to explain why she was late in dropping Jenny off.

"We're both fine. Jenny was kind of shaken up but she settled down quickly," Peyton replied as Jake took Jenny from her.

"How's Brooke?" Jake inquired, rocking his daughter in his arms. Her eyes instantly began to flutter shut and she was no longer able to fight off sleep.

"Pissed as hell," Peyton laughed, "But it's them I feel bad for, they're supposed to be on their way to Miami but now they're stuck here for at least another two days. Great summer vacation, huh?"

"They have a place to stay?" Jake asked, before laying Jenny down in her crib.

"Yeah they're staying at the Hyatt, I guess they're coming to TRIC with us tomorrow. Which will be...interesting...."

* * *

A/N: First off,we want to answer a couple questions. Yes this will continue to be Naley, and Jeyton too, just because we love those couples. As for Lucas and Brooke? Sorry, this isn't a Brucas fic. Give it a chance though, we promise it'll be interesting. As for the OC pairings, we can't really say anything for sure. Currently, as you can tell, it's Lindsay/Ryan and Summer/Zach. It may or may not stay that way, you'll just have to wait and see.

Autumn Sunlight- Zach and Lindsay are characters from the second season of The OC. I hope you don't mind spoilage, because there's already been a little bit in here. Sorry!!!

That's all for now! Thanks for reading and reviewing, it means a lot!!

Love Always,

Ali and Stephanie


	4. It's Tricky

Disclaimer: We don't own One Tree Hill or The OC. A pair of new pink Etnies? Now those I own.

* * *

"Hey babe," Nathan greeted as he walked into his and Haley's apartment the next afternoon. 

"How was your day?" Haley asked from the couch where she was curled up with a book.

"Long," Nathan responded planting a kiss on Haley's forehead.

"Any progress on Brooke's new friend's car?" Haley inquired, putting the book aside.

"There's not a lot we can do until the parks we ordered are in, but we got Brooke's car fixed."

"Well, that's good news at least," Haley stated, "Maybe Brooke won't kill all of them at Tric tonight."

"We're going tonight?" Nathan asked sitting next to Haley on the couch.

"You don't want to go?" Haley raised an eyebrow while snuggling up to Nathan.

"Between both of us working full time and hanging out with everyone we've had no time alone." Nathan trailed kisses along Haley's neck and chin and after sharing a long kiss, Nathan added, "I thought maybe, we could stay in tonight."

"You're not going to hear any protests from me, " Haley wrapped her arms around athan's neck. Nathan swept Haley into his arms and was halfway to the bedroom when someone knocked on the front door. Haley placed a finger to Nathan's lips, "Shhh, they'll go away."

"Nate, Hales. Anyone home?" Lucas' voice sounded from across the door. With a heavy sigh Nathan set Haley on her feet and she scrambled for the door.

"Luke!" Haley exclaimed throwing the door open.

"Hales!" Luke hugged Haley tightly lifting her gently off the ground.

"Hey man, when'd you get back?" Nathan moved to hug his brother too.

"Two hours ago."

"How's Keith?" Haley questioned, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Great." Two months ago Keith had decided to move back to Charleston and Lucas had just spent the last few weeks there visiting.

"You guys want to do something tonight?" Lucas asked.

"Everyone's going to TRIC tonight," Nathan responded, "You should come with. Listen though, I've got to get a shower before we take off."

"So what'd you do in Charleston?" Haley inquired.

"Hang on just a sec Hales," Lucas asked as he pulled out his ringing cell phone. Haley nodded and used the phone call to slip out of the living room and into the bedroom where Nathan was grabbing clothes.

"Hey, so I was thinking that since you have Saturday off this week I'd check with Karen and see if she'll give me Saturday off and maybe we could go to the beach or something. Just you and me."

"Sounds great baby," He smiled and gave her one last kiss. They we're once again interrupted by look as shouted from the living room.

"Hey, I'll see you guys later," Lucas yelled, "My mom wants me to stop at the store, so I gotta go."

* * *

"I'm going to run to the store!" Marissa called as she pulled her long brown hair into a high ponytail, "Anyone need anything?" 

"Nope," Ryan shook his head as he and Lindsay flipped through the channels on the small television set.

"Mints," Summer yelled, from the floor, where she was paging through an issue of Teen Vogue, "And some Fiji. I'm afraid to drink the tap water here."

"Noted," Marissa nodded, writing the two items on her hand, "Anything else?"

"Aspirin," Zach replied, glancing at Summer and Seth slightly, "As much as you can get."

"Okay, will do," Marissa replied, slipping on her flip flops. After grabbing her Channel clutch, she was off, ready to explore the small town on her own. It was relatively small, so the walk to the supermarket was short. The cold, conditioned air washed over her, causing her to shiver slightly. She picked up a red plastic basket by the door, and went on to do her shopping. Gliding down the aisles, she searched for each item, usually finding it quickly. But when she got to the Fiji, she was having trouble finding it. After about 10 minutes, she started to give up. Looking down the aisle, she noticed an attractive young man, about her age, picking up a case of soda.

"Hi, sorry to bother you," She smiled coyly, "But do you know if they carry Fiji water?"

"Hey," He flashed a grin, obviously checking her out, "No, I don't think so. Pretty much just Ice Mountain- your basic stuff."

"Oh, damn," Marissa sighed, "Well thanks anyways."

"Wait, I didn't catch your name," He replied, walking after her. "I'm Lucas."

"Marissa," She waved, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," He followed her to the cash register, "So you new in town, or what?"

"Just visiting," Marissa explained, "Alone. From New York."

"So Tree Hill...that's an interesting choice for a New Yorker," Lucas pointed out, as he dug out some cash and paid for her items.

"You don't have to do that," Marissa stopped his hand before he could put down the money. "And I'm here on business."

"Business, what type?" Lucas asked, instantly intrigued.

"Top secret government stuff," She shrugged, "Nothing big. I just can't really discuss it."

"Now I know your lying," Lucas laughed, paying for his soda. "But okay, I get it. No more questions."

"I'm just having fun with you," Marissa snickered, "Don't take it personally."

"Won't," He responded, "So where you headed?"

"I thought you weren't going to ask any more questions," She reminded him, "Your not a man of your word, huh?"

"Nope, not really," He admitted, as they headed out of the store. "Need a ride?"

"Why ride when you can walk?" She inquired, "I'm good. I think I can make it. But thanks for the offer."

"No problem," Lucas waved it off, "So should I expect to run into you again?"

"Ever heard of a place called Tric?" Marissa questioned, looking him in the eye. "Because I just might be there."

* * *

"Alright, so for once and for all, what are you going to do?" Peyton reminded her friend, as the two of them prepared for their night out. 

"Be nice," Brooke repeated as she spritzed on some Lucky perfume, "I promise to be nice, as long as you know who doesn't start with me. Because Peyt, if she does, the bitch is going down."

"Okay, but just don't start anything," Peyton replied, raking a hand through her blonde curls, "I have faith in you."

"Well get ready to be wowed," Brooke grinned, checking herself out in the mirror, "Because I'm going to be a woman of class. You just wait and see."

"Good, I'm glad your being so positive," Peyton nodded, as she glanced at her own reflection, "So how about those boys? California must not be that bad."

"Hey! I'm the single girl here!" Brooke exclaimed jokingly, "So you need to step off, honey."

"Wow! Point taken!" Peyton laughed, raising an eyebrow, "You got one in mind?"

"Maybe," Brooke said slyly, "Well just have to wait and see, won't we?"

* * *

"So what do you think of Tric?" Brooke shouted over the music, her hand grasped tightly around a red plastic cup. For one reason or another she'd had her eye on Seth all night. Sure, he wasn't her typical type, but there was just something about him that attracted her. 

"It's pretty cool," He yelled back, "Reminds me of the Bait Shop."

"The what?" Brooke hollered back, unable to hear him. Growing frustrated, she motioned towards the door, "You wanna get some air?"

"Airs good," He nodded, following her out the exit. Since it was nearly midnight, the sky had turned pitch black, and was only illuminated by a few stars and some streetlights. The two teens glanced at each other awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

"So what did you say Tric reminds you of?" Brooke inquired, as they walked a little further down Main Street.

"The Bait Shop," Seth repeated, "It's this club my girlfriend runs back in Newport."

"Girlfriend?" Brooke inquired, suddenly wishing she had just let it go, "What's her name?"

"Alex. Well, girlfriend is a little bit of an overstatement," Seth admitted, "She's like a friend with benefits- as bad as that sounds."

"Yeah, friends with benefits isn't always a great idea," Brooke agreed, blushing a little as she thought of Felix. Nope, she wasn't going to let that rat bastard salt her game.

"So, Brooke, what's your story anyways?" Seth asked, as they wandered over to a small playground in the park.

"Nothing too special," She shrugged, "I was rich until my dad's business went under. Since then we've been having a hard time just making ends meet."

"Wow, that has to suck," Seth responded quietly, "I mean I've been spoiled all my life, so I can't really relate, but I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, I'm still a spoiled girl at heart," Brooke giggled, taking a seat on a swing. "So what's your story?"

"Hmmm…well I'm a comic book aficionado with a soft spot for video games," He answered, slowly pushing her back and forth, "I'm not a fan of my hometown, but I've dealt with it, and I actually don't hate being stuck here."

"Really," Brooke said evenly, looking at him over her shoulder, "Well, though I may not be acting like it, I don't hate you being stuck here." They stared at each other, both of them deathly silent. Even the squeaking sound of the swing had stopped. Brooke's stomach fluttered with butterflies, as the two of them slowly leaned it, just seconds away from a kiss.

"Hey guys!" A voice erupted from behind the bushes. The two of them instantly pulled away, and Brooke nearly jumped off the swing. Two figures appeared from behind the bush, one oh which was Brooke's new "arch nemesis".

"Summer," Brooke sighed, hating her even more then she already did. How dare she intrude on this moment!

"Brooke?" Summer raised an eyebrow, as she looked from Seth to Brooke and back again. "What are you two up to?"

"What she means to ask, is if you've seen Marissa," Zach stepped in front of his girlfriend, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Nope, can't say we have," Seth shook his head wildly, "Why? Did she run off? Don't tell me this really is TJ all over again."

"No, I doubt it," Summer replied, linking her arm through Zach's. "We we're just wondering where she went."

"Well good luck finding her," Brooke smiled as she put her hands on her hips, "See you later!"

"No, we'll stick around," Summer announced, "I don't think I've been to a playground in forever!"

"Okay, we'll have fun," Brooke rolled her eyes, "You in the mood for a cup of coffee, Seth? I bet Karen's is still open."

"Sure, sounds great," He nodded, as he and Brooke headed off towards the coffee house. Summer plopped down on a swing, her face visibly angry.

"Who does she think she is?" Summer huffed, "I mean, she's totally using him. Why can't he see that?"

"I don't know Summer," Zach sighed, "You know, I'm going to go back in there. You have fun on your swing."

"Wait! Zach!" Summer yelled, jogging after him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He lied, "Let's just go, okay?"

"Alright," Summer said worriedly, "I'm just going to run in there and let Ryan and Lindsay know we're going, and see if they've found Coop."

* * *

**A.N. from Ali-Chan:**...so it's been awhile since we updated, but I just wanted to thank everyone for the encouraging reviews we've been getting! It really helps up to see that we're accomplishing the goal we set out with! So we'll keep updating, you keep reviewing!!

**A/N from EmoStarlette**: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the feedback! We love hearing from you, and it really helps inspire us! We actually have been basing this on your feedback, and what you want. Sorry to those of you who were against Mucas! (LOL, thats Marissa and Lucas...sounds pretty gross if you ask me) Marissa was single...Lucas was single...so it just worked. Plus, I think we all want to see Ryan and Lucas throw down. Hehe. Please, please, please keep reviewing, we love your thoughts so much! And hey, if you've got AIM, send me a line! I'm OCstarryeyed. Thanks again, and God Bless!


	5. It's About Time

"Hey," Summer approached Ryan, Lindsay and Nathan, "Have you guys seen Coop?"

"Coop?" Nathan asked, "Who's that?"

"Marisa," Ryan translated before shaking his head. "I haven't seen her for awhile, maybe an hour? I thought she was with you."

"I was out with Zach and we ran into Seth and skanky hoe, Brooke," Summer bit her lip and turned to Nathan, "Sorry. But anyway other than that I haven't seen Coop and Zach and I were going to head back to the hotel and we wanted to see if Coop wanted to come, but now I can't find her anywhere."

"Do you think she's okay?" Ryan questioned, "She seemed fine earlier."

"You never know with her," Summer shrugged.

"We'll just split up and look for her," Lindsay stated logically.

"Did I miss something?" Nathan inquired, "I mean I'm sure she's here somewhere." Before any of them could respond Haley appeared, slipping an arm around Nathan's waist.

"Have you seen Luke?" Haley asked, leaning against him.

"I'm sure he'll be here," Nathan assured his wife as he shook his head.

"We've got to find Marissa," Ryan reminded them, "We'll catch up with you guyslater." He then proceeded to drag Lindsay off in the opposite direction. 15 minutes after the start of their search still left the trio without any sign of Marissa, leaving Peyton as their only resort.

"Hey guys," Peyton greeted, "Having a good time?"

"Great time," Summer mumbled quickly, "Have you seen Coop, I mean Marissa?"

"No, sorry, you guys taking off?" Peyton questioned, a little disappointed.

"Maybe," Ryan responded with determination, "We have to find Marissa though."

"Last I saw her she was headed for the bathroom," Peyton added, folding her arms against her chest.

"I checked there," Summer sighed despondently as Zach rubbed her shoulder.

"I'll help you look," Peyton offered with a helpful smile.

"Thanks Peyton," Summer stated as they weaved through the club, "When Marissa's missing it's never a good thing."

"That's the store room," Peyton gestured to a door near the back of the club. She mad her way towards it with the other four teens in tow. "Is she okay? Marissa I mean?"

"Coop just tends to be kind of..." Summer began, trying to choose her words. As Peyton pulled the storage door open the group was faced with a hot and heavy couple in the shadows of the room, "unpredictable."

* * *

"Alright, I got one," Brooke grinned as she sipped at her mocha latte. "Would you rather be covered in angry bees or be stuck in a prison cell with Martha Stewart?"

"I'd take my chances with the bees," Seth replied, glancing down at her. He had to admit, maybe being stuck in Tree Hill wasn't the worse thing that could have happened. Brooke wasn't so bad after all…in fact he was having a great time with her.

"Me too," Brooke wrinkled her nose. As they rounded the corner her house came into view. She dreaded going inside; just the thought of being alone in her empty room made her skin crawl. "Here we are."

"It's not so bad for a poor girl," He joked, nudging her arm.

"Yeah, I guess," She sighed, leaning against the front door. "You want to come in?" Seth was about to say no, knowing that it was late and he should have been getting back to the hotel. But there was this sad glimmer of hope in her eyes, and a cute little pout on her face. Quite frankly, it was impossible to say no.

* * *

The walk back to the hotel was awkwardly silent. The two couples walked hand in hand, and Marissa walked at a brisk pace ahead of the group. She wasn't in the mood for conversation, and she sure didn't want to face the rest of the group. After another ten minutes of walking, they made it to the hotel, and where soon on the elevator. Finally Summer broke down, and started a conversation.

"So, not your first Luke, huh Coop?" Summer couldn't help but say it. Seth wasn't around, so someone had to ease the tension.

"Yeah, I guess," Marissa shrugged, clearly not wanting to talk about it. "I don't know what happened to privacy though."

"We were worried about you," Ryan explained, hitting the button for their floor.

"Why? I'm a big girl, I can handle myself," Marissa rolled her eyes, "I don't need you guys babysitting me all the time."

"Doesn't seem like it," Summer muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Marissa gasped, surprised that her best friend had said anything. Usually Summer let her have her fits and didn't get in the way. Maybe it was time she did. "You guys we're freaking out because I was gone for ten minutes, yet Seth isn't around either, is he? I don't see you guys searching the town for him!"

"Seth never overdosed in TJ and nearly died," Ryan replied coldly, "You did. You know what else? Oliver also nearly killed you after I warned you about him. And hey, what about the time you ran away to Chino without telling anyone? Don't you get it? We can't trust you."

"Screw you," Marissa stated simply, running out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened.

"Do you think you were a little hard on her?" Lindsay commented, laying her head on Ryan's shoulder.

"You don't know her," He shrugged, patting her back. "She's a danger to herself, and she doesn't even realize it."

* * *

"Brooke? You home?" Haley called as she walked up the staircase. No one had answered the door, but Brooke's car was in the driveway, and the door was unlocked so Haley had let herself in. "Brooke?" Haley knocked softly on her door, waiting for a response.

"Yeah?" A muffled voice croaked tiredly. Haley pushed the door open all the way and walked inside. As she entered the room, she stopped in her tracks. Brooke wasn't the only one in her bed. In fact, she was curled up in the arms of a certain Orange County resident.

"Wow, I'm just going to...leave," Haley said turning on her heel.

"Wait, Haley, this is so not what it looks like," Brooke informed her hastily, as she jumped out of bed.

"Um, there's no need to explain," Haley replied, not turning to look. Instead, she just walked towards the door.

"No, look! Clothes!" Seth exclaimed, climbing out of the bed as well. Sure enough, both of them were fully dressed.

"Sorry," Haley apologized, her cheeks still beet red, "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"We were just talking," Brooke assured, glancing at Seth, "And we ended up falling asleep I guess. It's all very innocent."

"Okay. I'm still going to...uh...go...I just stopped by because, um, everyone was worried about Seth, since they hadn't heard from him," Haley explained. A grin formed on her face as she studied the couple, "Seth, you've got a little lipstick on your cheek."

"Oh um…yeah," Seth rubbed at his cheek furiously, "So anyways, I must have left my cell phone at Karen's."

"Yeah," Haley held the cell phone out to Seth, "It was ringing off the hook this morning while I was at work."

"I've got to go," Seth told Brooke, "Everyone's probably freaking out, but maybe we could do something tonight or something?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun," Brooke grinned, "Can't wait."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks again for the reviews. So yay! Though I've said it a million and ten times, we love hearing from you, and we really do use your suggestions. Promise! We love you guys for reading, and even more for reviewing, lol. If you're reading this right now, STOP- we have directions for you! **1.)** Click on the little button next to "Submit Review" that says GO. **2.)** Use your keyboard to type a short (or long) message. **3.)** Submit. **4.)** Come back soon, because if you did steps 1 thru 3, then there will be an update ASAP!

Love Always,

**Ali and Steph**


	6. When I Come Around

"We need to talk," Ryan began, trying to get Marissa' attention. She was leaning over the balcony of their room, obviously looking for Lucas's car.

"No, we really don't," Marissa stated coldly without turning around.

"I want to apologize," Ryan went on anyway as he stood next to her, "I shouldn't have snapped at you last night."

"It doesn't matter," She shrugged, her eyes still glued to the street. "I get that you don't want me to be happy, and I guess I just don't give a damn."

"C'mon Marissa, you know I care about you," He sighed, unsure of what to say, "I'm sorry, and I wish I could take those things back, but I can't. Just don't blow this out of proportion."

"Fine, you want me to forgive you?" Marissa huffed, "Ryan Atwood, I, Marissa Cooper, forgive you for being an ass. There, happy?"

"Please don't be this way," Ryan pleaded, "I know you're mad, but why don't you come with us tonight? We're going to go out for dinner as a group, maybe catch a movie. It should be fun." Just then Lucas pulled up into the hotel parking lot, honking the horn a couple times.

"I'm going to have to pass, I'm going out with Lucas," Marissa replied, running to get her shoes. "But I hope you guys have a wonderful time."

"Marissa, wait," Ryan called, following her out the door of the hotel room.

"Bye Ryan!" She waved behind her without looking back.

* * *

"It'll be fine, we'll still have fun just the five of us," Lindsay assured her boyfriend, whom she was sprawled out next to on one of the beds. She was working on a crossword puzzle while he told her about his conversation with Marissa. "Give me a five letter word for worry."

"Brood?" Ryan suggested, rolling over on his back, "I don't know, I say we just leave her here and drive back home."

"Ryan!" Lindsay scolded, hitting him softly on the side of the head, "Real nice friend you are. Anyways, I better call and change our reservation."

"Good, make sure you get a table for four," Seth told her as her entered the room. Since they had gotten a suite, it had a separate living room and bedroom.

"Wait, why?" Ryan asked, glancing at his best friend, "And by the way, where were you last night?"

"Brooke's," Seth replied, a grin forming on her face, "Which is why I can't come tonight. I made plans with her."

"Brooke? Excuse my French, but isn't she a bitch?" Lindsay inquired, in a very un- Lindsay-esque way.

"No way," Seth shook his head, "She's so different when you're not destroying her car. Seriously guys, she's actually sweet."

"Whose sweet?" Summer butted in as she and Zach entered the room with a few shopping bags. Summer had obviously made her way to the Tree Hill mall.

"Brooke," Ryan answered, "According to Seth at least."

"Cohen, are you running a fever?" Summer raised an eyebrow as she walked over and pressed her hand against his forehead, "You are a_ little_ warm."

"Wow, Summer, you are so funny," Seth rolled his eyes, "I think you're just threatened, after being "The Bitch" of the group for so long."

"Your asking for it boy who talks to horse," Summer narrowed her eyes and shook her fist at him.

"Alright, break it up," Zach laughed, pulling Summer backwards, "How about you guys just be civil, okay?"

"I can do that," Summer smiled, an idea forming in her head, "Know what? Why don't you invite Brooke to go to dinner with us! That way we can _all_ be friends."

"Are you sure?" Seth questioned skeptically. Summer simply nodded, "Okay, I'll let her know." Seth grabbed his cell phone and walked out onto the balcony.

"I can't wait, this is going to rock," Summer announced, "C'mon Lindsay, help me pick out an outfit."

"Um, okay," Lindsay replied, following her into the next room.

"So you know this is going to be a disaster, right?" Ryan asked Zach lightly. Zack simply glared at him.

"Disaster is an understatement."

* * *

Brooke pulled her hair into a messy bun, and applied a quick coat of mascara. She didn't want to look too overdone, but she still wanted to look nice. Part of her was disappointed that she and Seth would be spending the night with his friends, rather then alone. But she'd still get to spend time with him, so she'd just have to take what she could get. Glancing at her jean skirt and solid green halter-top, she began to rethink her outfit…for about the 100th time. Before she could change, the doorbell rang, signaling Seth's arrival. Her heart jumped in her chest and she actually felt herself become giddy. Whoa…Brooke Davis so did not get giddy over boys. A sale at Macy's, sure, but not over boys. Maybe it was because he wasn't just any boy…he was well…Seth Cohen.

"Hey," Brooke grinned as she opened the door. Sure enough, there he was, looking undeniably cute.

"Ready to head out?" He was barely able to ask as he got a load of Brooke. Good think she didn't change her outfit, she thought to herself.

"Yep," Brooke nodded, grabbing her purse, "Let's go." After about 10 minutes of walking, they made it to the restaurant- a chic Chinese place downtown.

"So any warnings?" Brooke joked, just before they entered the restaurant, "About your friends I mean?"

"Hmmm…" Seth thought aloud, "Besides for Summer, everyone is pretty nice. Just don't make eye contact with Summer and you should be alright."

"Okay, I'll remember that," Brooke replied, following him over to table where the rest of the group was seated.

"Hey guys," Seth greeted, pulling out a chair for Brooke, "You remember Brooke right?" They all collectively nodded. "And just to refresh your memory, that's Ryan, Lindsay, Zach, and Summer."

"Aren't you missing someone?" Brooke asked, looking around, "The really tall skinny girl?"

"Marissa?" Zach replied, "Yeah, she went out with some guy from town."

"Lucas something or other- Haley's brother in law I think," Summer specified without looking up from her menu.

"Lucas Scott?!?" Brooke gasped, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, that's him," Lindsay laughed, "I think…"

"Wow," Brooke sighed, picking at the package of chopsticks in front of her, "It really is a small world."

"You know him?" Ryan inquired a little too urgently.

"Yeah, we're friends," Brooke nodded, "I guess."

"So like, is he a good guy?" Ryan questioned.

"He's a cheating jerk," Brooke said with a laugh, "But hey, that's just the bitterness talking."

"Did we miss something?" Seth laughed, nearly choking on his water.

"He's my ex," Brooke explained, clicking the sticks together, "He cheated on my with my best friend. You know Peyton. Yeah, they had an affair."

"Oh, geez," Summer responded with pity, "That really sucks." For one reason or another, this comment really got to her. Summer then turned to Zack, "You ever cheat on me and I'll kill you."

"I don't think it's me we have to worry about doing the cheating," Zach muttered.

"Excuse me?" Summer demanded, "What does that mean, exactly?"

"Nothing," Zach sighed, "Just forget it."

"No, what Zach?" Summer stared at her boyfriend, "Because I would never cheat. So say whatever it is you seem to thin you need to say."

"Maybe we shouldn't do this here," Zach suggested, trying to calm her down.

"But there is something to do? Or talk about?" Summer questioned sharply.

"So," Seth interrupted, "How about them...Brooke, what exactly is your school mascot? Lumberjacks? Or maybe mountain climbers?"

* * *

"So you're Nathan's half brother?" Marissa asked as she and Lucas took a break from their extended make-out session. They were parked by the beach, parked being the key word.

"Same dad. But Dan isn't exactly your typical dad, he's conniving and manipulative," Lucas nodded, "He doesn't care about anyone's emotions so long as he gets what he wants in the end."

"Sounds like my mom," Marissa sighed, "She divorced my Dad because he lost all his money, married Caleb because he had a ton of money and then when he almost lost that had an affair with my Dad."

"Dan faked an extended heart condition to keep his wife from leaving him."

"My Mom has tried to have me committed to a mental institution and shipped my sister to boarding school."

"Dan tried to make sure I didn't exist."

"Oh my God," Marissa rolled her eyes. "First of all are we seriously playing the my parent is worse than yours, game? And second, how lame is that?"

"Pretty lame," Lucas agreed before changing the subject "So, do you like basketball?"

"I more of a "sidelines" girl," Marissa made a face, "Actually I'm more of a "call me when the games over and tell me where we are meeting up for the party" kind of girl."

"We have nothing in common." Lucas commented after a brief silence.

"No," Marissa shook her head, "That's not right."

"It's not?" Lucas asked surprised, his eyebrow raised.

"We like kissing each other...a lot..."

* * *

"So that dinner was...fun," Seth laughed as he walked Brooke to her front porch.

"Is everything always so dramatic with you guys? I mean Summer seems like  
such a drama queen," Brooke commented as they made it to the door.

"She kinda is," Seth shrugged, "Plus I don't think she's fully forgiven me for last summer."

"Last summer?" Brooke thought back to the previous night's conversation, "When you spent the summer away from home?"

"Summer was the girl I left behind," Seth attempted to explain, but wasn't sure if I would hurt Brooke.

"Oh," Brooke looked at her shoes, slightly crestfallen.

"We're over," Seth clarified, "Long over." Brooke couldn't help but grin, she felt like an idiot. Usually she was so control in romantic situations but there was something that felt so different about her relationship with Seth. He wasn't Lucas, and he certainly wasn't Felix; everything with Seth seemed so natural. Like he wouldn't break her heart, intentionally or not. They'd only known each other for 3 days, yet it was as if they totally understood each other. And when Brooke realized that Seth was going to kiss her, she felt her heart start to pound. He leaned closer and his lips pressed gently against hers, in a kiss with no hidden agenda, unlike any kiss Brooke had received in her entire life.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for all the absolutely fabulous reviews! We LOVE you! Anyway, we hope you like this chapter, and we want to hear what you think and what you want to see happen next. So please review!

As Anya would say, "We value your patronage."

Love Always,

**Ali and Steph**


	7. Ocean Breathes Salty

"Can someone else answer my phone?" Seth requested, "I do not want to explain to my mother one more time that we're not all going to get axe murdered here in Tree Hill." Seth yawned and stretched out on the couch, their fifth day in Tree Hill had dawned hot and muggy and nobody had any desire to go anyway including Seth and Marissa who had spent very little time away from Brooke and Lucas. Seth glanced around the main room of their suite. Everyone was just as unwilling to move as Seth, "Anyone? Fine whatever. " With his words Seth moved off of his couch and into his bedroom.

"Oh my God," Summer moaned, "I'm dying. I swear, who would ever choose to live in a place this humid? You could not pay me enough to leave this room, unless it's to getting a into minivan and drive away from this hell."

"So," Seth appeared back in the living room. "That was Brooke wanting to know if I wanted to go with her to the beach, so I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Ooohh," Summer sat up quickly, "The beach sounds like fun."

"Thirty seconds ago you said you didn't want to leave this room," Zach reminded Summer, his voice more edgy then his typical calm tone.

"Well, I think the beach sounds like fun," Marissa added, practically peeling herself off of the couch, "I'll call Lucas, see if he wants to come too." So with one phone call, what began as a calm and muggy day was about to turn into a tense and muggy day.

* * *

"Is that Nathan and Haley?" Summer asked hurrying away from the car. At that point she would have done anything to escape the strain that had been thick in Brooke's bug. The anger that radiated from there made Summer slightly queasy. "Hey guys!" Summer greeted them, plopping down beside them on the warm sand.

"Oh, uh, hey Summer," Nathan replied, puzzled to why she was there in the first place.

"Did Peyton call you?" Summer questioned, "I had no idea you were coming."

"What's going on?" Haley questioned, glancing at the rest of the group scattered around the area.

"Oh, well Brooke called and invited us to the beach."

"Correction," Zach spoke up, appearing beside Summer. "Brooke invited Seth to the beach and Summer invited the rest of us."

"What?" Summer shrugged, "It sounded like fun. It is a public beach." Ten minutes later everyone has arranged various towels and coolers around Nathan and Haley and had settled in. Marissa and Lucas had already become glued together at the lips, Brooke and Seth were flirting quietly towards the edge of the group, Ryan and Lindsay had gone for a walk and Peyton and Jake had taken Jenny into the water.

"We're going to go get some drinks," Seth announced while standing and pulling Brooke to her feet.

"Great, I'll come with." Summer jumped to her feet as well, not wanting to sit near her silent boyfriend any longer, "Anyone want anything?"

"You're not going," Zach told her matter of factly, "we're going for a walk, we've got to talk."

"Zach..." Summer's expression fell as she followed Zach away from the group.Once they were far enough away Zach stopped and without hesitation he gave it to her straight.

"Summer, we have to break up."

"What?" Summer exclaimed, her dark eyes furious, "Why?"

"Why?" Zach laughed, about to pull his hair out of his head, "Because you are driving me insane! I can't compete with Seth anymore, and I don't want to. I'm sick of this stupid obsession you have with him, so I'm through."

"Zach...I don't have an obsession with Cohen!" Summer promised, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Summer, ask anyone here and they'll tell you the same thing, and," Zach shrugged, "I don't want to deal with it anymore."

* * *

"You know, we really ought to talk to everyone," Lindsay began as she and Ryan skipped rocks into the water. "We can only stay here so long anyways, it's better to leave before they get too attached."

"Yeah, I know," Ryan shrugged, picking up a few more rocks, "Well, it's not going to be easy. Seth and Marissa aren't going to go without a fight."

"Exactly," Lindsay smiled, leading him back towards the beach, "Which is why you and I are going to persuade them."

"Okay, so you can talk to Marissa-" Ryan began, avoiding eye contact with his girlfriend.

"No, no, no," Lindsay laughed, stopping him in his tracks." I like you, but not that much. You get to deal with Marissa, I'll talk to Seth."

"Fine," Ryan muttered, but then cheered up, "Yeah, but getting Seth to leave Brooke? That's not going to be easy either."

* * *

The park was pitch black under the night sky, but there was still a group of kids playing basketball in the park, including Nathan and Lucas. Spotting Marissa perched on a picnic table, Ryan made his way over, hoping they could take the conversation over.

"Hi Ryan," She sighed, seeing him right away. The guys were still enthralled in the game, and didn't hear or see him walk over.

"Hey," Ryan replied quietly, "Can we talk? For real this time?"

"I guess," Marissa shrugged, staring at him with a bored face, "So what is it that you want?" Ryan thought about choosing his words, but figured it'd be better to just get it out.

"We need to go home, Marissa," Ryan told her, trying to be friendly, "We can't stay here forever."

"So go," Marissa responded sheepishly, "I won' t stop you, but I'm also not going with." Her eyes were dark and serious; he knew she wasn't going to compromise.

"C'mon, we can't just leave you," Ryan explained, shifting his weight, "We have to go. We've got lives to get back to."

"Maybe you do, " She looked at him sadly, "But God knows I don't."

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked, running a hand through his hair. This wasn't really as hard as he thought it was going to be, but it wasn't a cakewalk either.

"I don't have anything back home," Marissa stated her eyes stuck on Lucas, "At least here I have him."

"You barely know him," Ryan rolled his eyes, kicking at some dirt, "You have plenty back home, you'll be just fine without that dude."

"Excuse me?" Lucas came up from behind him, a basketball still tucked under his arm, "Marissa, is he bothering you?"

"No," Marissa shook her head, "Annoying me, yeah, but it's okay."

"Well why don't you back off," Lucas said to Ryan anyways, narrowing his eyes at the other blonde.

"What the hell are you going to do if I don't?" Ryan raised an eyebrow, "C'mon Marissa, let's go." He turned around to leave, pulling Marissa with him.

"Get your hands off of her!" Lucas shouted, pushing Ryan out of the way. Ryan stumbled a little, but kept his balance, only growing angrier. Who did this guy think he was?

"Look, I'll give you 5 minutes to get your ass out of here," Ryan sneered, "And after that I'm not going to be responsible for what I do to you."

"Oh really?" Lucas stepped up, ready for the fight.

"Guys, enough!" Marissa shouted, getting between them, "Act like men, okay?" She pushed Lucas back towards his car, before turning to Ryan, "I'll be back later, okay? Just let me figure things out for myself."

* * *

"Hey Seth, hey Brooke," Lindsay greeted, meeting the couple halfway between the beach side soda shop and the blankets.

"Uh, hey Lindsay." Seth responded slowly while Brooke just nodded her greeting, "We'll see you back there, okay?"

"Actually, um, Seth I thought maybe we could talk for a minute," Seth shot Lindsay an odd look, before turning to Brooke, "I'll be right back." Following Lindsay up the beach, he finally stopped when they were a few yards away, "So what's up?"

"So Ryan and I have been talking about the trip back, the van should be done soon, so everyone has to get ready to leave Tree Hill."

"I was thinking about it too," Seth responded, "And I was thinking, what's the point. Our trip is already almost half over, and by the time we got to Florida it'd be a waste. Besides we've got everything here that would be in Florida, and since we're a day closer we can vacation longer."

"Seth I don't think..." Lindsay sighed, knowing this wasn't meant to be easy.

"Think about it Lindsay...everyone likes it here. Sure the humidity is killing all of us slowly, but they have humidity in Florida. Plus Marissa won't want to leave Lucas, and I like it here with Brooke. And Summer and Zach have each other and you and Ryan have each other. Why can't we just hang out here?"

"We have hotel reservations in Miami that we can't take back," Lindsay pointed out, folding her arms against her chest.

"So what, your dad paid for the entire trip. The trip, which I must point out, you didn't even care about going on in the first place."

"I..." Lindsay began but stopped, it was true that she hadn't been completely in love with the idea of a road trip to Miami, and this was definitely proving her inhibitions right.

"So," Seth continued on, "I vote be we stay. And if you guys are serious about heading down to Miami have fun, pick me up on the way back. Because I'm staying here."

"Seth," Lindsay sighed, giving him a stern look.

"Sorry Lindsay, this is what I'm doing. I'm going to head back now." With another sigh Lindsay dropped onto the warm sand, giving herself enough time so that Ryan could talk to Marissa without getting roped into it as well.

"Hey," Ryan appeared several minutes later. "So Seth came back and you didn't, I'm assuming it didn't go well."

"Seth has decided that he's staying here even if we don't. How'd it go with Marissa?" Lindsay asks glancing at Ryan, the expression on Ryan's face made Lindsay laugh, "You chickened out."

"Not chickened out per se, I just...well I think you'd need a crow bar to pull her away from Lucas. Could they be more all over each other?"

"You'll have to talk to her later," Lindsay responded not wanting to even discuss Ryan's issue with Luke.

"Oh yeah, that'll be a fun conversation."

* * *

**Ali**: Hey guys! It's all my fault that it's taken so long to update, sometimes I wonder how life can really get so crazy! Anyway, here's your update and hopefully things will be calmer for both of us this week so we can get out updates out to you guys as soon as possible!Thanks for all the reviews!

**Steph**: Don't listen to her! It was my fault as well. I had exams (ah) and then a very busy weekend. But hopefully this will tide you guys over for a few days. Thanks for all the reviews- we hold them very dear! Remember the steps to an update!


	8. Let That Be Enough

"You ever coming back to the room?" Seth had been on his way to the vending machines when he passed the pool and spotted Summer's dark silhouette.

"Later, when everyone's asleep maybe," Summer didn't look away from her position flat on her back starring at the stars, "I just kind of need time by myself." Seth stared at his ex-girlfriend as if it was the first time he'd seen her since they'd gotten to North Carolina, and laid back against the concrete with her.

"So what's going on with you. You seem kind of upset," Seth inquired as Summer continued to stare straight ahead not even glancing over at Seth as he sat, a sure sign that something was wrong.

"I dunno, I guess everyone being in such close quarters has been really getting to me."

"Yeah, I guess it kind of sucks. But it's better than being in the car for endless hours," Seth remarked, trying to cheer her up.

"I guess I'm just kind of ready to go home," Summer whispered.

"Summer, what's going on?" Seth asked, worried by her soft sad tone.

"Zach broke up with me," Summer responded, sounding sad and relieved at the same time.

"What? Why?"

"It doesn't matter," Summer sighed, "I just...I don't know if I can stand being around everyone much longer. It's hard trying to be so calm and collected and social when I just want to be sad and frustrated and anti-social."

"Summer..."

"No it's cool," Summer responded and moved to a seated position, pulling her knees to her chest. "I mean everyone else is enjoying themselves. You and Brooke. Coop and Lucas. Ryan and Lindsay. I can wait it out until everyone is ready to go. I just kind of need some space to get it together." Seth sat up as well and wrapped an arm around Summer.

* * *

"So what are you up to?" Peyton leaned in the entrance of Brooke's room, watching as the brunette finished clipping up her curled hair, "Haven't seen you around as much lately."

"Same could be said about you," Brooke raised an eyebrow, but smiled brightly to show she was just joking. Unplugging her curling iron, she stood up and crossed over to her closet. "Things are going well with Jake, I assume."

"Couldn't be better," Peyton blushed, plopping down on Brooke's bed, "And you and Seth seem to be enjoying a summer fling yourselves."

"Yeah," Brooke nodded, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips, "But it's not a fling...I mean a fling is something that is meaningless. This isn't like that."

"Aw, Brooke sentimental? I'm shocked," Peyton laughed, dodging a pillow her friend threw in response. "No I think it's cute, you and Seth make a great couple."

"Thank you," Brooke replied, giving herself once last glance in the mirror, "In fact, I've got a date tonight, so I should get out of here."

"Okay," Peyton nodded, a little sorry they hadn't gotten to talk a little more. She'd really missed out on girl talk since the only female she was usually around couldn't really speak yet.

"I'll see you later, Peyt," Brooke waved before exiting out the door.

* * *

Brooke rounded the corner, remembering to meet Seth in the hotel lobby. As she was about to enter the hotel, a better thought entered her mind. She knelt down and picked up a handful of pebbles, planning to throw them at his window like they did in the movies. It seemed like a cute enough idea, and he was usually late so she figured he'd still be getting ready. Pushing open the pool gate, she stepped inside the pool area, looking up for the balcony that belonged to the group's suite. After spotting it, she looked back down, noticing a couple sitting together at the edge of the pool. Feeling nosy, she stepped closer in order to get a better glance.

"Summer?" Brooke called, figuring she might as well make nice. Sure enough the brunette's head snapped up, turning around to look at Brooke. But it wasn't the only person to turn around. The boy next to Summer, the one who had her wrapped tightly in his arms, was no one other then Seth Cohen. An incredibly awkward silence settled in the dark night air, broken only by the sound of a handful of pebbles hitting the ground.

"Brooke," Seth immediately jumped to his feet shooting an apologetic glance at Summer.

"I'm fine," Summer assured, "go talk to her."

"Brooke, hang on," Seth called after Brooke who has turned on her heel and walked swiftly in the direction she had come from.

"Just forget it Seth!" Brooke tossed over her shoulder.

"Will you just hold on for a second?" Seth demanded grabbing Brooke's shoulder and turning her to face him quickly.

"It doesn't matter Seth," Brooke's expression was angry. "I should have known you were just like every other guy on the planet, it's my fault, I should have set my expectations of you so high."

"Brooke, it wasn't how it looked," Seth assured, "really it wasn't."

"Oh yeah, cause I spend plenty of nights staring at the stars with my ex-boyfriend all the time. You know come to think of it he was a cheater too so why should I assume you were any different?"

"Nothing happened. Summer and I are just friends. We haven't been anything more for a year, there's nothing going on."

"There's not," Summer appeared beside Seth. "Cohen and I are so totally over, Zach and I broke up he was just comforting me. We're friends."

"Really?" Brooke looked between Seth and Summer,

"I promise," Summer nodded, "Why would I lie to you about it? It's not like we're friends or something."

"I guess you have a point," Brooke's eyes locked on Seth's, "If you tell me there's really nothing going on between you too, that you're completely over, then I will believe you." Summer tensed next to Seth unable to make up her mind if she actually wanted to know the answer to Brooke's question, but Seth answered before Summer could reach a decision.

"Summer and I are long over."

"You guys should go," Summer encouraged with a bright smile, "Don't you have a date or something?"

"You going to be okay?" Seth asked. Summer nodded, "I'm going to be fine." Once they were done Summer took a deep breath and slid to the ground.

* * *

"This place is nice," Seth stated gesturing to the view over the water at the waterfront café Brooke had chosen for their date.

"I like it," Brooke nodded, "It's nice without being too prissy." Seth nodded and a silence descended over the couple.

"Seth, what's going on? You are acting weird," Brooke commented, taking a sip of her Shirley Temple.

"We have to go home as soon as the car is done, which should be soon," Seth finally admitted, looking up and into her eyes. They both knew what this meant.

"I thought you were going to stay through the rest of the summer?" Brooke questioned. She didn't want to believe it, she wanted to think that they could live happily ever after, but that wasn't true.

"I was, but Summer needs me, breaking up Zach has upset her. She needs a friend and she needs to be away from Zach. Delaying the tripe home would make it harder for both of them and that's not fair to either of them. They're my friends..." Seth knew Brooke wasn't going to like that explanation, but he had to tell her the truth.

"You still love her, don't you?" Brooke didn't want to jump to conclusions, but she couldn't help but say it, even if it hurt like hell to hear it out loud.

"Whoa, what happened to if you tell me the truth I'll trust you?"

"Last time I saw you, you went on about how you didn't care what you friends said, you were staying. And then bam, Summer break sup with her boyfriend and you jump on the

"let's go home" bandwagon. What the hell is that? You love her." Brooke accused, looking down at her lap.

"Yeah," Seth stated nonchalantly, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Dammit Seth," Broke moved quickly to her feet.

"Will you sit down?" Seth grabbed Brooke's hand and pulled her back into her chair, "I love her like a friend. Nothing else."

"Right."

"You love Lucas, right?" Seth pointed out, with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yeah but..." Brooke's cell phone rang, interrupting what Brooke had intended to say. With a deep breath Brooke answered, "Hello. Oh, hi Daddy. What? I'm actually on a date right now. Can it wait until later?" Brooke let's out an exasperated sigh, "fine, whatever. Yeah. Yes. Fine. Now. Yes. Bye." Flipping her cell phone shut with a snap Brooke stood up, "I have to go. My dad is ordering me home." Brooke shook her head sadly, "Leave Seth. Do what you have to do. But won't be there to say good-bye to you. I can't and I'm not going to."

"Brooke..."

"Nope. I'm sorry Seth, I can't just stand there like an idiot and watch you drive away. There's no way. It's just not happening. It was nice knowing you." And with her words Brooke walked away without turning to glance at Seth again.

* * *

Ali: Hey guys! So a month later we've updated! Thanks to all for sticking with us! Only one more chapter left so stick with us, we should be done soon!

Steph: We apologize for the long space between updates! My comp broke down, and things were so busy we just got a chance now to post! Thanks for the awesome reviews!


	9. Collide

"Collide"

The Carolina sun beat down on the group of teens as they stood outside, loading their suitcases back into their rented minivan. After 10 days of being stuck in Tree Hill, the Newport natives we're finally on their way back to California, some better off and others worse.

"We almost ready?" Zach asked as he stuffed one of Marissa's many bags into the trunk. Between Summer and Marissa's luggage, it was a surprise that they could even fit that many bags in one car.

"Think so," Lindsay nodded with a smile as she pushed on a pair of sunglasses, and turned back to Haley and Nathan who were seeing the group off, along with Lucas. "Thanks so much for everything you guys."

"No problem," Haley smiled, unlacing her fingers from Nathan's as she stepped out to give Lindsay a hug, "Don't forget to write, we have to arrange a reunion or something sometime."

"Definitly," Lindsay nodded, as Marissa and Lucas said their own goodbyes.

"It was fun…getting to know you," Lucas laughed, as he looked at Marissa. It was funny, they had had such a heated affair, yet he didn't see anything but a friend when he looked into her eyes.

"You too," Marissa laughed, giving him a huge hug, "Take care of yourself." As they parted Ryan wandered over, a polite smile on his face. Now that they we're leaving, he figured he and Lucas might as well put aside their difference.

"Look man, I'm sor-" Ryan began, as he stood in front of Marissa and Lucas.

"Don't sweat it," Lucas interrupted him as they shook hands, "It was great having you guys down here, made things a little more interesting. Maybe a little too interesting, so you guys gotta go." The three of them laughed, before saying a final goodbye. Summer on the other hand was near tears as she tried to say goodbye to Jake, Peyton, and Jenny.

"It was great meeting you guys," Summer took a deep breath to push away the sobs that threanted, from a mixture of a thousand sad emotions. She couldn't believe it, but she was going to miss this place, and the people whom she'd gotten to know in such a short time, "Watch out for squirrels. If you're, you know, ever in California..."

"it was great getting to know you Summer. We'll look you up if you're ever in California," Peyton stepped forward and hugged Summer tightly, knowing she'd miss the feisty brunette. After Peyton pulled away from Summer, Marissa stepped forward and wrapped an arm Summer's shoulder, gently leading her to front passenger seat of the car.

"Bye guys," Marissa called over her should before they disappeared into the van.

"So, uh," Seth kicked at the grass at his feet, "Have you talked to Brooke, Peyton?" Peyton bit her lip, "I'm sorry Seth, she's not coming. She said she couldn't come and say good-bye and act like you'll call and write each other, when you both know it won't happen. I'm sorry Seth."

"Well maybe she'll change her mind."

Peyton shook her head, "I'm sorry, Seth, she's really not coming."

"Well, maybe we can just hang out for a little while, to see if she shows?" Seth suggested, his brown eyes full of regret and uneasiness. It was obvious to everyone that he had fallen hard; this wasn't just a fling.

"Seth, did you call her and tell her what time we were leaving?" Ryan spoke up, feeling terrible for his best friend and virtual brother.

"Well, yeah..."

"It was great getting to know all of you," Ryan stated before he placed a hand on Seth's shoulder and directed him toward the van. It was hard on all of them to say goodbye, but it was long past time to go home. Back to California where they truly belonged.

* * *

"Are we in Newport yet?" Summer's question startled Seth in the van full of sleeping passengers. It had been a long final day of driving, and everyone was exhausted and restless. The only thing keeping Seth going was focusing on the open road, it was hard not to turn the car around and head back for Tree Hill.

"Yeah, we are," Seth yawned in response, as he navigated the familiar streets so far from where he wanted to be. The palm trees and coastline were less of a homely comfort and more of a rude awakening. Even Summer was a tad disappointed to be back home, because frankly, she didn't know where to go next.

"Thank God," Summer whispered into the darkness but she immediately apologized, "I'm sorry Seth."

"It just sucks, you know?" Seth asked, "I can't explain it. She's just amazing and I know it's crazy to have such strong feelings for someone I knew for less then two weeks...It's just..."

"Sometimes you just fall for people?" Summer suggested, her heart sinking a little. She was sure she didn't have feelings for Seth…at least she didn't want to admit it.

Seth nodded, "Yeah. And I fell for her and now she's across the country."

"Well maybe you guys can work something out," Summer bit her lip, not wanting to make the suggestion, but did anyways.

"No, what Brook told Peyton, it's true we wouldn't be able to keep it up. Long distance relationships suck and to start a relationship as long distance is just stupid." Seth stopped the conversation abruptly as he swung the car into the Cohen's driveway, "Wake up everyone! We're back." 5 long minutes after Seth's announcement had startled the group of unconscious teenagers into half-consciousness, they struggled through the door with various bags. It was already eleven o'clock, so everyone had decided to crash at the Cohen's, one last night of group antics before life went back to normal.

"You're back!" Kirsten exclaimed the instant Seth and Ryan stepped foot inside the house. In an excited motherly manner, Kirsten collected both boys in her arms, ecstatic that they had made it home safely.

"You wait up?" Seth mused more to himself more then anything else, all he wanted to do was be alone but he knew his parents well enough to know they'd want every detail of the trip.

"Did you guys have a good time?" Sandy asked, "In….where were you again?"

"Tree Hill, North Carolina," Ryan informed in a matter-of-fact tone. He glanced around the house, it sure was good to be home.

"Don't bother looking for it on a map you won't find it." Marissa added with a smirk as she and Lindsay sacked out on the couch.

"But you had a good time?" Sandy asked again as handed out bagels, knowing they'd be hungry from the long ride.

"Yeah, great time," Seth stated shortly, refusing the bagel, "I'm going to bed."

"Your not going to stay up with us Seth?" Lindsay asked from the couch, as she munched on a bagel covered in strawberry jelly. "We were going to watch movies." Before Seth could decline, Sandy once again butt in.

"You met a girl." The group fell silent at the statement, not wanting to say anything in case Seth didn't want to talk about it.

"What?" Seth asked, putting on a fake smile, "Come on Pops, we were there for 10 days."

"You met a girl and you're going to brood," Sandy shook his head, knowing his son well enough to figure the situation out.

"I am not," Seth responded glaring at his father. "I'm just going to go upstairs and have some one on one time with Captain Oats..."

"To brood." Sandy replied with a bushy eyebrow raised. Seth just waved him off as he grabbed his bag and started towards the stairs. The last couple days had been tough, it was hard to leave the one person he wanted to be with. He really hadn't had a choice in the matter, they were from different worlds and maybe that was just how it had to be. Slowly, he climbed the stairs wondering where she was at that very moment. Was she thinking of him? No, Seth thought to himself, she's probably on to the next guy by now. Just as he was about to open the door he realized something odd lying on the floor outside. It was a brown stuffed squirrel with a bushy tail and big black eyes.

"What the hell?" Seth raised an eyebrow as he picked it up. He figured it was something his parents had done as a joke, or maybe Summer and Marissa had left it there. Reaching out, he opened the door to his bedroom, and went inside. It was pretty dark, seeing as it was almost 9:30 at night. The blinds were open though, letting some moonlight spill into the room. Putting his bag down by the door, he made his way further inside, when something caught his eye. In the corner of his room, he swore he could make out the silhouette of a girl. He moved closer, rubbing his eyes, thinking that he was probably just tired from all the driving.

"I didn't think you were actually serious about having a plastic horse," The figure turned, proving that he wasn't crazy. His eyes widened as he looked at the face of the one girl he had never expected to see again. Before either of them knew what they were doing, they were wrapped in each other's arms, sharing a mind-blowing kiss. And in that moment, they could have sworn they were infinite.

The dawn is breaking

A light shining through

You're barely waking

And I'm tangled up in you

Yeah

I'm open, you're closed

Where I follow, you'll go

I worry I won't see your face

Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills my mind

I somehow find

You and I collide

**Fin**

* * *

Ali-I can't believe we did it! Steph and I set out to write a kick ass OTH/OC crossover and I think we succeeded...and what do we have from all of that hard work? A beautiful Beth story! Oh that and...ready? A sequel...it's coming...we aren't releasing details yet...but put Steph on your author alert...it'll be under an OC category story! Anyway thanks so much to everyone for sticking with us through OTH withdrawal, writers block and computer malfunctions! And look for our next story!

Steph- Yeah, this is a huge surprise! When we first came up with this idea, I never would have hoped for it to work out this well, but look at it! I'm really proud of our work, and I thank you guys so much for you support and commitment to the story. We wouldn't have made it this far without you. Like Ali mentioned, we're going to do a sequel! YAY! Look for it in the OC section, it will be called "Bless The Broken Road". Thanks again for sticking with us, we love you dearly!


End file.
